


Duchess

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: There is never a dull moment in the lives of the royals.





	Duchess

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Mar](https://larryscurves.tumblr.com) for the constant support and cheerleading. Words will never express just how much I love and adore you. ♥

_Rumour has it that the Duchess of Wales is expecting her firstborn! We here at_ Royalty Watch _are absolutely thrilled._

_This will come as no surprise to anyone who watched the royal wedding between Her Royal Highness Princess Louis and Duchess Harry as we all knew that the pair were eager to start the expansion of their family. _

_The Duchess has been spotted several times with what one can only assume is a baby bump hidden under those pastel dresses she loves so much._

_It’s no wonder that Queen Johannah is looking happier than usual lately. We can only guess that any day now the announcement of the Duchesses pregnancy will be made._

Royalty Watch _will bring you all of the details as they happen._

~*~

_Spotted!_

_HRH Louis and Duchess Harry were spotted leaving the Queen Anne Hospital early this morning by some avid readers of our blog. Coupled with the photos shown of the loved up couple, I think we’re safe to assume that the pregnancy announcement is going to happen any day now!_

_The entire internet is a buzz with the potential news, and it’s all anyone can talk about._

_Place your bets, folks – will the announcement happen before Duchess Harry’s birthday or after? _

~*~

“Poppet, I do wish you’d let me announce _something_.”

Harry bites back a smirk as she watches Louis _try_ not to roll her eyes at her mum. The Queen gives her a pleading look and Harry reaches over, placing a hand on her wife’s arm. 

“I’m ready if you are,” Harry says.

Jay smiles at her and picks up her teacup to have a sip from.

“I just don’t think it’s going to be what people think,” Louis says. She picks up her own cup to have a sip from. “God this is disgusting. I miss my full strength tea.”

“You know you can’t while pregnant,” Harry says gently, rubbing her thumb along the inside of Louis’ wrist.

Louis’ sigh echoes off the walls in the parlour. “Don’t remind me. Why did we decide that it would be me who was pregnant the first time around?” she asks, looking over at Harry, blinking her long eyelashes in Harry’s direction.

“Because _you_ were the one who begged me,” Harry reminds her, a smile playing on her lips. She remembers the conversation all too well. “Besides, you’re not in this alone.” She places both of her hands on her own slightly swelling stomach. 

It wasn’t planned for _both_ of them to fall pregnant at the same time, but now they wouldn’t have it any other way. They’re due within days of each other. It’s going to be quite the royal shock when it comes out.

“I just don’t know how much longer we can keep this a secret, girls,” Jay says, effectively refocusing their attention on her.

Louis’ mouth twitches. She chews her bottom lip for a moment before sighing, resigned to whatever mental conversation she was having with herself.

“We can’t just announce _one_ of them, we have to say we’re both pregnant,” Louis starts, “it’s going to get obvious quite quickly.”

Jay clucks her tongue. “I know, poppet,” she says. “It’s for the best. Your sisters are getting far too excited and want to share the news with the world.”

“They need to keep their royal mouths shut,” Louis mutters, but only Harry hears her. She reaches over and presses her thumb into Louis’ leg, a gesture not lost on her wife. 

Louis laces their fingers together. “Alright, Mum,” she says, “we can announce it next week.”

“Excellent,” Jay says with a smile. She gets up smoothly from her chair. “I’ll have a press release drafted for you to look over this weekend.”

Louis nods and her mum gracefully leaves the room. “Why did we have to be bloody royal?” she mutters.

Harry leans over and kisses Louis softly on the lips. “Something about bloodlines and tradition. I don’t know, I didn’t pay attention in school.” She laughs against Louis’ lips, enjoying the way they curve into a smile underneath her own. 

“C’mon, you,” Louis says, her tone fond. “I’m getting some serious cravings and I want to go annoy the kitchen staff into making me something proper to eat.”

Harry shakes her head, her curly hair falling over her shoulders as she does. “You know they tell your mum _everything_.”

Louis sniffs indelicately. “Well, I just don’t care.”

Harry bites back a grin. She knows it isn’t true. She also knows that Louis will be on her best behaviour while pregnant, but it’s fun to watch her rebel a little.

“Maybe we should just announce our pregnancies ourselves,” Louis says as they wander closer to the kitchens. “Do some funny Instagram photo. Like of our bellies touching or something and just be like ‘_up the duff_’. God, that’d make headlines, wouldn’t it?”

While Harry knows that a part of Louis is serious about that, she also knows that she’ll never follow through with it. Her years of being the ‘rebellious’ princess are over. And were over the moment they met and fell in love. 

“I’m on board if you are,” Harry says. It doesn’t hurt to encourage Louis every now and then, she thinks. “You know I love being naked wherever possible.”

Louis catches Harry’s gaze with her own. “In that case, stuff eating, let’s go back to bed.”

Their laughter echoes down the halls as they make their way as quickly as possible back to their own wing of the house. 

A while later, they’re sated and clinging sleepily to each other. Harry yawns and pushes her hair out of her eyes.

“I could murder a cheeseburger right now,” Louis mutters. “Love?” She bats her eyelashes at Harry and Harry rolls her eyes in response. 

“I’ll be right back,” Harry says, slipping on some trousers and a suitable shirt to leave their room in. “Don’t fall asleep.”

“I won’t,” Louis promises.

By the time Harry makes it back with their food, Louis is fast asleep. Harry predicted nothing less.

~*~

_In the news of the_ century _it came as a massive shock to everyone here at_ Royalty Watch _that not only was Duchess Harry pregnant, but her Royal Highness Princess Louis is_ also _pregnant! _

_The pair made their announcement via their personal Instagram and Twitter accounts, stating they would like privacy during this time. _

_This is the joyous news we wanted but never expected! Two royal babies within a matter of days from each other are to be born! _

_Place your bets – will they have a boy and a girl, or two of each? Either way, these two babies are going to be our new favourite royals to keep up with!_

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/188460082726)


End file.
